Ivor/Gallery
This article contains all images related to Ivor. Gallery Season 1 Ivor.png|Ivor talking with Petra and Jesse. Ivor walking to the Hall.png MCSMIvor.png|Ivor in his lab. Ivor sword.jpg|Ivor fighting Jesse. Ivor3.png|Ivor with a Golden Sword. Ivor about to throw Potion of Slowness.png Evil ivor.jpg|Ivor talking to Jesse and the gang about how they won't beat the Wither Storm. Soren aguring with Ivor.jpeg|Soren arguing with Ivor.|link=Soren the Architect Soren, Jesse and Ivor image.jpeg|Ivor talking Soren and Jesse. Soren traveling with Ivor.jpeg|Ivor with Soren the Architect to the Far Lands. Finding out the truth.jpeg|Ivor telling Jesse the truth. Shocking truth.jpeg|Ivor with the others in his house. Being cross image.jpeg|Ivor being cross. Ivor1.jpg|Ivor in the Order Hall. Walking to the temple image.jpeg|Ivor walking to the Old Builder's Temple. Save_him,_Jesse!.jpg|Jesse trying to save Ivor. Sky island.jpeg|Ivor looking over the edge of the island. Long live lava image.jpeg|Ivor looking at his lava structure Charles_vs_Order.jpg|Aiden accosting Jesse while Ivor watches. Lukas in minecarts.jpeg|Ivor, Milo, Jesse, and Lukas in minecarts. Ivor with the eversource.jpeg|Ivor and Jesse with the eversource. Ivor saves Jesse again .jpeg|Ivor saving Jesse. Jesse hiding out with Ivor.jpeg|Ivor hiding out with Jesse. Take_them_all.jpg|Jesse, Lukas, Ivor, and Petra looking at a group of pigs. Reading with Jesse.jpg|Ivor watching Jesse read the invitation. Run, Ivor!.jpg|Ivor running from zombies. Ivor saves Jesse.jpeg|Ivor saving Jesse from going over the waterfall. Don't let go.jpg|Ivor holding onto vines. Mcsm ep6 Jesse, Lukas, Petra, & Ivor Mansion.jpg|Ivor with Jesse, Lukas, and Petra at the Mansion. You've got a boy's name.jpg|Ivor seeing TorqueDawg about to die. IvorwithArrowofPoison.jpg|Ivor smelling a poisoned arrow. GameApp W1024 H1024 F21 T 0XC8D907C0BAC096E1.png|Ivor's portrait with the YouTubers', Cassie Rose, TorqueDawg, Lukas', Petra, Calvin, and Ivy's portraits. Chaos.jpg|Ivor looking at Lukas. This isn't good.jpg|Ivor watching the chaos. Ivor wondering what does that lever do.png Horizon33 7-11-2016 54-38-18.jpg|Ivor looking at Jesse.|link=Ivor Ivor attempting to jump.jpg|Ivor attempting to jump. In Harper's lab with Ivor and Jessie.jpeg|Ivor with Harper and Jesse. 8.jpg|Ivor looking at the robot. Horizon33_6-12-2016_41-45-18.jpg|Ivor standing next to Harper. We're the Order of the Stone. Boom!.png Jesse about to ignite the portal.png Horizon33 6-12-2016 41-51-18.jpg|Ivor looking at the citizens of Crown Mesa while Harper is waving at them. Harper being secretive....png Ivor surrounded by arrows in Spleef.jpg|Ivor surrounded by flame arrows in Spleef field. Horizon33 14-11-2016 12-23-16.jpg|Jesse pushing Ivor out of the way of the Competitors, (determinant). Nell about to eliminate Lukas and Ivor.png Horizon33 13-11-2016 1-25-18.jpg|Ivor with Jesse and Harper. Horizon33 15-11-2016 35-54-18.jpg|Ivor, Jesse, and Harper. Horizon33_14-11-2016_41-19-15.jpg|Ivor smiling while talking to Harper, (determinant). Horizon33_13-11-2016_10-12-9.jpg|Ivor running with Jesse at Lava Race.|link=Ivor hqdefault2.jpg|Ivor holding a Potion of Swiftness. Horizon33_12-11-2016_56-20-20.jpg|Respawned Ivor smiling IvorAdventuringClothes1.jpg|Ivor without his clothes. Image.axel Olivia return.jpeg Gang.jpg|Ivor's clothes in his 'Adventuring Clothes'. Horizon33_13-11-2016_43-14-10.jpg|Ivor and Jesse talking to Harper.|link=Ivor Mcsm ep8 IvorHoldingPoppy.jpg|Ivor holding a poppy. Horizon33_13-11-2016_33-23-10.jpg|Ivor with Axel|link=Ivor TheNewOrderOfTheStone.png|Ivor with Jesse, Axel, Olivia, Petra, Lukas, and Emily (determinant) in the Order Hall. Season 2 RomeoandAssistant.PNG|Romeo talking to Ivor. Ivor Masked Ep4.png|Ivor about to attack Jesse. Capture d’écran 2017-12-03 à 14.00.56.png|Ivor attack Jesse with his sword. (Determinant) Ninja.PNG|Ninja Ivor in his mask. Capture d’écran 2017-12-03 à 13.59.56.png|Ivor vs Jesse. (Determinant) Ivor Unmasked Ep4.png|Ivor unmasking himself to Jesse. 49019197-AC0F-421D-8C39-2590092EC370.jpeg|Ninja Ivor unmasked Horizon33 6-11-2017 56-19-17.jpg|Ivor doing a ninja pose. Horizon33 6-11-2017 14-16-17.jpg|Ivor meeting Jesse and Petra. Horizon33 6-11-2017 58-13-17.jpg|Ivor, Petra and Jesse hugging. (Determinant) Screen Shot 2017-12-24 at 1.41.58 PM.png|Ivor talking to Jesse about Romeo. Horizon33 18-12-2017 23-29-21.jpg|Ivor while Jack is freaking out over him. Horizon33 18-12-2017 30-42-20.jpg|Ivor talking to Jack. Horizon33_19-12-2017_45-24-14.jpg|Ivor looking at Nurm. Horizon33 19-12-2017 17-11-19.jpg|Ivor talking to Jesse. Category:Galleries